


A Little Odd

by orphan_account



Category: The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, dammit janet, i have nothing against janet okay i just love my boys, im funny, or include janet, there are ZERO good frank/brad fics and im only human, well they’re usually good but they’re all scene continuations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cute ???maybe ???





	A Little Odd

It was odd how they fell in love. 

It was odd how they were in love. 

Brad gave up on being mad at Janet, because he knew he’d never live up to the looks and gentleness of Rocky. 

After Magenta and Riff had returned to Transylvania with Columbia (who they had assumed either revived or was happily dead with Eddie.) 

Rocky came to life quickly, however Frank took a month before he hunted Brad down and staggered tired into to his home. (Which he lived alone in, Janet had kissed his cheek goodbye and left him for Rocky and Vegas.) 

Brad had been honestly relieved, possibly to get back at Janet and have his own Transylvanian, or just maybe, he enjoyed Frank’s company. 

He was actually quite humorous, and he could cook, and well, he was gorgeous. 

The first night Brad had fixed Frank a nice make-shift bed on the couch, but after being awoken by Frank’s longing tears for his servants and Rocky, he’d let him on the other side of his bed. 

But here’s the the thing, Frank’s pretty clingy, so Brad ended up waking with a alien dressed in a robe Janet had left, with messy makeup and hair, spooning him, snoring softly. 

He couldn’t remember if he minded.

Their love quickly bloomed, and Brad gave up on denying it. But he hid it. 

He had a job, he’s a teacher for 4th graders, and honestly, he enjoys it. 

Frank never got a job, and Brad never expected him to, it was a pretty good life. 

Brad bragged about his wife, not Janet, but Frankie, at work, and all the teachers certainly believed him without question. To his description, “she’s” a raven-haired beauty. 

So here they were. Happy. 

In the night, Frank often spooned Brad, but when he got homesick, Brad often held him in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to his hair and neck, which often soothes him. 

Brad stopped going out in public very often, he went shopping himself, and Frank rarely ever wanted to leave the house.

Frank loved wearing his heavy makeup and corsets, and occasional dresses and heels and everything that made him pretty, which Brad and grown used to and learned to love. 

But sometimes he dressed down, which made Brad feel weird, because sometimes he forgets he’s dating a guy. 

Sometimes Janet and Rocky return. And Brad gets jealous of Frank’s lust for Rocky, and vice versa with Janet. 

But Brad and Janet are on good terms, and he’s happy for her. 

Once Riff and Magenta dropped by, and instead of begging Frank to return home, they tell him all about the news. And turns out, they were able to revive both Eddie and Columbia. 

So yeah. 

Everything’s good. 

Just a little odd.

 


End file.
